


敬以朝与暮

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·现实向 ooc必然 注意避雷·与真人现实无关 请勿上升·一发完，有点长——当我们久别重逢，别来无恙。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 1





	敬以朝与暮

01.

看着节目录制的拟邀名单，金博洋还是有些恍惚。他退役快七年了，连冰演都很少参加，除了带自己的学生参加比赛，仿佛离花滑的圈子越来越远，因此接到这个邀请时他犹豫了许久。

两届冬奥会的举办很圆满，完美落幕，意外带起了世界人民学习冰雪运动的新潮，但几年后随着世界花滑竞技规则的变动和不可抗力，冰雪运动的推广又被迫回到原来的水平。因此isu联合中日冰协打算邀请有名气的花滑运动员作为常驻嘉宾，借助他们的名气以及各种噱头，专门搞出一档综艺节目《Ice and Glory》来重新推行花滑运动。

怎么看都像是一个退役选手们的大型露面见面会……金博洋再次仔细地翻看着手头的拟邀名单，还分为常驻嘉宾和飞行嘉宾，发现上面大部分都是他在役比赛或冰演时认识的老朋友，——看来是下血本了。还挺活久见的。

隋文静韩聪、金杨彭程赫然在列，然而金杨彭程在这个时候没有档期，无奈错过。收到隋文静发来的要不要应邀的询问信息，金博洋恰好翻回了名单的第一页，目光凝聚到邀请嘉宾名单的第一个名字上。

［说来名单上也有好多老朋友，退役之后都很少见面了。要是都能来聚一聚就好了……就当是公费旅游了哈哈哈！］

金博洋将目光收回来，回了个表情包，发了句［是啊］

隋文静接着发：［录制要三个月啊，录完了新赛季就开始了，也算不错啦。就是有点担心小苗，怕她不适应。］

小苗是隋文静和韩聪的女儿，今年两岁，等夏天一过就可以上幼儿园了。他俩在北京冬奥那会终于认清了彼此的心意，四年前领上了证结了婚。婚礼那天作为伴郎的金博洋还运气爆棚地接到了捧花——尽管没什么卵用，转眼间他也已经是30几岁的人了，他至今还是单身汉一个。

金博洋：［有爸爸妈妈在，好好照顾她就好了。说起来我也很久没见小姑娘了，长个没？］

隋文静：［明明才一个星期没见吧，上次周末你还带她买冰淇淋，转眼你就忘了啊？你要是真喜欢小朋友，要不要去生一个呀！］

金博洋叹了口气，把文件往桌上一放，看着天花板出神，随后才起身去洗了个澡，吹干头发后回复。

金博洋：［我这连对象都没找到呢，急什么］

隋文静：［你都单了多少年了，有个人照顾也好］

金博洋：［我还没想好要结婚，一个人也挺好的。要是因为到了结婚的年龄或者想要个孩子而结婚，也不好吧。］

隋文静：［也是。没遇到喜欢的人，跟别的人凑合着过也不舒服。］

隋文静：［那你……这么多年，真没有喜欢的人啊？］

金博洋躺在沙发上捧着手机，看着与隋文静的聊天界面发着呆，反复点击着对话框和键盘，打出来的字一个个出现又一个个被删掉，也不知道该说些什么。片刻后他直起身来到桌上把那份关于综艺节目的文件拿起来继续翻看，依旧盯着那个熟悉的名字，坐回沙发上扯了扯洗完后蓬松的头毛。

［应该……没有吧。］

这段回复停留在对话框三秒钟，之后又被金博洋删掉几个字。

［没有。］他这么回复道。

然而事实上，有的人金博洋不想主动提起，却一定会从别人的口中听到——毕竟所有的人提起花滑，都必定念及那个名字，他代表着一段惊艳绝伦的时代，他被万人倾慕着。

“确实是很久没有见过羽生了，上个赛季错过了许多比赛，见面的次数也少。”坐在金博洋身边的隋文静翻着手机随时留意着登机的广播，转头对抱着女儿的韩聪说，“没想到他是第一个接下这个综艺的嘉宾啊。感觉上次见他还是在婚礼上。”

婚礼？哦对——戴着耳机的金博洋边听着歌边想着这个词，确实，上次跟他畅怀聊天的时候还是在隋文静跟韩聪的婚礼上。收到捧花的伴郎金博洋那天低调的很，没抢风头，合照也规规矩矩，甘愿老老实实地当个背景板，真诚地祝福他最耀眼的老铁幸福快乐。

婚礼确实非常热闹，且举世瞩目，几乎大半个花滑圈都在为之祝福，除了最夺目的新娘和新郎，在场的宾客更是焦点，夸张点形容那就是世界顶级的花滑运动员们的历史性的会晤——男子单人滑选手羽生结弦亲自来到现场祝福他因花滑而结识的一对好朋友，流传出来的纪念视频和纪念照片至今都是世界级的热点，没有人不为此感动到热泪盈眶，也没有人不为此赞叹。

金博洋还记得那天羽生结弦出席的场景，彬彬有礼，令人惊喜地出现在众人的面前，因为所有人都以为他不会千里迢迢地赶到这里。

那时金博洋刚拿到捧花不久，还正站在红毯尽头，身上还挂着伴娘团伴郎团恶作剧撒在他头上的丝带礼花，他感觉自己就像顶着隋文静头上的头纱。他扯着身上的彩色丝带，一转眼就看到了从红毯另一头走过来的羽生结弦——是的，他明明知道羽生是向着他旁边的隋文静和韩聪来的，所有人的关注点都在他们身上，可是偏偏有那么一秒，就这么一瞬间，他觉得他就像是结婚的新郎，而羽生走过铺满玫瑰花和金色彩带的红毯，是来接他的。

其实他们在那一天相处的很不错，聊了挺久，毕竟退役之后他们也很少如此轻松地相聚过，久别重逢，老友相聚，终归是很好的。只不过他记忆最深刻的还是那个场景——荒诞离奇的白日梦。

想到这金博洋就有点懊恼，他觉得他是疯了，总是想着这些奇怪的想法。从回忆里缓过神来他心烦意燥地想将歌曲的音量调高点，又听到韩聪出声。

“总感觉羽生最近这两年比以前更‘神隐’了，连消息都难得。”韩聪说。

嗯，确实。金博洋想了想，点头，继续听下去。退役太久了，也许是时间会冲淡许多感觉，他对羽生的关注已不能像以前在赛场上这么频繁且热切，虽然他与羽生交换过联系方式，加过游戏好友，私下交流也曾经密切，但他们始终保持一个度，也就导致他们仅仅只是比普通朋友更好一点点的朋友。

就连身边的朋友也会有一天渐渐远离，失去彼此之间的曾无话不谈的话题，更别说他们这两个跨国难聚的朋友了。

“总不能是恋爱了吧？”隋文静玩笑着说，“难道忙着要结婚？不是说好要在26岁之前结婚的吗？”

“说不准噢。这几年没少见他的八卦呢！什么女友啊隐婚啊……编的精彩绝伦。”韩聪也笑道，“不过也说不定是真的啊，毕竟我们也不知道真相。”

金博洋撑着下巴听他们的对话，不知道在想些什么，抬手轻轻捏了捏韩聪怀里的小苗肉嘟嘟的脸，露出小虎牙笑了笑，随即被隋文静轻轻地撞了下肩膀。

“要是你偶像结婚了你怎么办？”隋文静逗他，他们以前没少这么彼此调侃过。

“还能怎么办？祝福呗。”金博洋眼神一闪，语气理所当然，“唉，就是只剩下我这个单身狗罢了，宇野都有女朋友了，陈巍跟小周也都恩爱着呢，我能怎么办啊。”

“努努力吧。”隋文静语重心长地拍了拍肩膀，听到登机的广播起身道，“走啦！”

望着窗外的云层与蓝天，以往这个时候应该睡觉的金博洋此刻却没有丝毫困意。录制节目的拍摄地点在芬兰的赫尔辛基，他对这座城市的感情很复杂，他曾经在那里拿过荣耀，也曾经在那里落下遗憾。当一座城市与自己的回忆与情感紧密相连时，它的意义非凡。

很难说的明白，因为这世界上有很多事情都是无法分辨清楚的，更何况加入强大的时间，犹如被消融，许多感情将不再令人纠结加心痛。

到达酒店之后，中方负责的节目组跟他们详细谈论节目的安排，《ice and Glory》的主要内容是教练们的旅行生活，以及带领孩子们体验花滑运动参与组织比赛，目的是为了向观众们展示有关花滑的一切以及更多细节。金博洋作为男子单人滑组的教练，将会负责三个孩子的基础训练。

小苗总喜欢跟金博洋黏在一块，好像金博洋天生就招小孩子喜欢。他抱着小姑娘坐在酒店一楼的沙发上，等着隋韩二人忙完下楼汇合。好动的小姑娘挣开金博洋的怀抱跳下去，转身想拉着他一起到外面玩耍，却不小心将金博洋的黑框眼镜扯下，金博洋百般无奈地追过去拿下眼镜，一把将小苗抱起来，小姑娘乖乖地抱住他的脖子咯咯直笑，眼眸灵动的很。

金博洋扶好眼镜耐心对小苗道：“等会咱们再出去玩，好不好？等爸爸妈妈一起……”

“博洋？”

与此同时，金博洋恰好抬眼看见不远处正站着的人，看着那人好似从来没有变化的面容与身姿，短暂地愣住几秒，时间好似在这一刻静止凝固，随后他才恢复常态地笑起来。

“好久不见了，羽生。”

02.

虽然是首先应邀的嘉宾，羽生结弦却是最晚来的一个，罕见地迟到了。在抵达酒店时他莫名地想了很多，从没想过第一个见到的老朋友是抱着孩子的金博洋。

那一秒羽生结弦的心像是漏跳一拍，如同一座孤岛终于被海浪攻陷逐渐下沉，但很快他就恢复了常态，坦然自若地对着金博洋微笑。

他已经很久没有见到金博洋了，在这几年为数不多有交集的比赛上见面也只是匆匆打了声招呼然后各自奔向去处理更重要的事情，退役之后他们的交流也逐渐减少，但不可否认的是他们还是很好的朋友，至少四年前他们在隋韩的婚礼上仍然默契依旧，相谈甚欢。

这几年羽生结弦偶然也会听到身边别的朋友谈起金博洋，却已然不像以前那样热衷且频繁地接触打听。他知道金博洋偶尔会在各大社交软件平台像别的选手那样展示自己的生活，但金博洋很久没有更新他的日常了。因此他并不知道金博洋如今的感情状况究竟如何——这不该是他干涉和打扰的事情，正如他也没有向金博洋透露过他的感情生活——但亲眼见到金博洋带着一个孩子出现在他面前，总是有些慌乱的。

羽生结弦下意识地认为金博洋已经结婚了，并且有了个孩子，他还并不能判断佩戴在金博洋修长手指上的戒指究竟是什么情况，而他下一个反应居然是金博洋为什么不告诉他或者邀请他参加婚礼，紧接着才觉得心头泛起缓慢的疼痛和不尽的感慨。

金博洋只是冲着羽生结弦笑，像以前那样露出标志性的小虎牙，即使已经不再是十多年前那个带着稚气和无畏上赛场的驯龙少年，但岁月似乎并没有在他身上留下太多的痕迹，他好像从来没有变过。

“我来迟了，很抱歉。”

结果羽生结弦来到这里的第一句话除了喊出博洋的名字，竟然是这样一句道歉。这让他自己在说完之后自嘲地笑开。

“我也是今天才到，不算迟的。”金博洋摇摇头，发觉怀里的小苗正在好奇地盯着羽生结弦，只觉得可爱，他便直接介绍道：“这是文静跟聪哥的女儿，小名小苗。你是第一次见到她吧？”

羽生结弦听罢微微睁大眼睛，脱口而出，“是隋和韩的……女儿？”

“是啊，多可爱。”金博洋忍不住捏了捏小苗的小肉脸，复又看向羽生结弦，玩笑道，“你总不会，以为这是我小孩吧？”

羽生结弦有些哭笑不得，他想承认，又不想承认，只能眯起眼睛无奈地摇头。

不多时隋文静跟韩聪已到达一楼，见到羽生结弦自然十分欣喜——节目组将嘉宾分为了好几组，他们这群人可是节目的王牌，最亮眼的焦点，特地被安排到同一组同一时期录制，加上多年好友的佳话，从现在开始的每一次见面都是珍稀画面。

金博洋抱着小苗站在旁边看着他们几个叙旧，无视掉身边节目组的摄影机，暗中观察羽生结弦身上那些他第一眼不能察觉到的变化。羽生结弦好像比金博洋印象中的形象更瘦了，身形更挺拔，脸依旧像冻龄一般，打扮与以前没有太大的区别，无论什么时候，只要他出现在镜头之下，一个背影都会是全场的爆点。

如果不是怀里的小苗提醒了金博洋现实的状况，他还以为他们是在赛场的后台上偶遇了。

金博洋苦笑一声，自叹时间过的真快。

第二天傍晚，金博洋刚巧从外面回到酒店，收到了久违的羽生结弦发来的信息。他看了看聊天界面显示的时间——他们上一次发信息聊天还是一年前，并且只是很简单的节日祝福。

［Happy new year！（≧㉨≦）］

［Happy new year！］

只是这样很简单的对话——跟留言板似的。

金博洋指尖滑动看了一眼之前的对话，笑了笑，接着回复羽生结弦最新发来的信息。

［来喝一杯吗？我在咖啡厅。］

［好啊，马上到。］

推门而入的时候一股暖气袭来，金博洋关上门寻找羽生结弦的身影。他很快就走到窗边的位置坐下，对上笑眯眯看着他的羽生结弦。

“想了想，还是打算提前聚一聚。”羽生结弦将桌上的枫糖咖啡拿到金博洋面前，“很久没有跟博洋一起面对面聊天了，咖啡的甜度也不知道合不合你口味。”

“谢谢啦。”金博洋抿了一口，其实他已经不像以前那样嗜甜了，但他还是说：“甜度刚好。”

之后他们同时抬眼看着对方，没有说话。一分钟后羽生结弦清咳几声打破这有些尴尬的气氛，开口说：“我很高兴能在这里再次见到博洋。”

听到这，金博洋停下了搅动咖啡的手，同样道：“我也是，挺高兴能再次见到你。”

说是很久没有见面，确实是没错的。在役那会，有时一整个赛季下来，他们见面的机会也并不多，其他的朋友更不用说了，因学业耽搁，因伤势退赛，或者是陷入低谷难以挣脱，谁也不知道明天会发生什么，能保持联系的人也少之又少。相比之下，他们算是非常幸运了。

“隐约有听说隋韩已有了孩子，但也一直没机会见见，还有点羡慕呢。”羽生结弦又道，“说来身边的朋友都已经结婚，有了自己的家庭，有时候还真是烦恼啊。”

金博洋无声地看他，继而低头继续搅拌咖啡，心不在焉地应道：“如果想要结婚的话，也可以的吧……”

羽生结弦深深呼吸，喝下一口苦涩的咖啡，任由苦味在口腔里回荡，他说：“可是，没有遇到喜欢的人呢。”

窗外一辆黑色轿车正巧开过，轮胎碾碎了镜子般倒映出晚霞暮云的水洼，飞溅的水滴发出最后一声叹息，只得一瞬，转眼间与大地融为一体。

“如果只是为了找一个能和你看电影的人而选择结婚，那一定是不够幸福的。”羽生结弦接着道。

金博洋将被惊扰的思绪重新整理好，藏在衣袖里的右手手指轻敲着桌面，“说的也是。”

羽生结弦这才正视金博洋，反问道：“博洋呢？”

“啊？什么？”金博洋忽的听到羽生结弦喊他的名字，抬头对上羽生结弦的眼睛，扶了扶眼镜，“刚有些走神了不好意思……能不能，再说一遍？”

我想问，博洋……还没有找到自己的归属吗？这句话羽生结弦没有说出口。他本都想好自己说这话时该有些小心翼翼，还会目不转睛地观察金博洋脸上的表情来缓解心底的患得患失，但他张了张嘴，终究没有再问出口。

金博洋疑惑地看羽生结弦，久久等不到回复，暗自庆幸，有些问题他害怕当面戳穿，不得体面。最后如同饮酒，将面前过甜的咖啡尽数入腹。

成年人最擅长不动声色。

还擅长有心说谎。

不是所有的话，都有机会说出口的。

到了酒店金博洋就收到了节目组发来的嘉宾任务的流程，两天后他们就要搬进一栋大别墅里开始同居生活的录制，他负责的三个孩子将会跟他一同生活——然而节目组还告诉他，羽生结弦将作为他的搭档与他一同执行嘉宾任务。

“这，有点突然啊。”金博洋把这消息递给隋文静看，“之前不是说让我一个人带的吗？”

“哦，这个啊，我知道。”韩聪凑过去看了一眼，“节目组搞了个全网投票，询问网友‘你最想看哪位嘉宾’嘛，得票最高的嘉宾就是你和羽生啊。”

“啊？”金博洋有些摸不着头脑，“这就把我俩安排到一处了？也太……”

“‘真想再看看他们同框的画面’，‘因为是好朋友’，‘机会难得’，哟，网友们都这么说啊。”隋文静翻到几条评论将它们念出来，转头冲金博洋笑，“多个伴，不也挺好的吗？”

金博洋抿了抿唇，他也看过不少的网友评论，此刻却不想提起，他起身说：“你也知道我一个人惯了，毛病多着呢，要是这次跟羽生处的不愉快，我可不乐意。”

隋文静知道金博洋这是在自黑，宽慰道：“嗐，这还没处呢你怎么就知道？”

“凡事往坏处想，这样才不容易过于失望。”金博洋说。

“你咋跟恐婚似的。”韩聪不禁吐槽道。

“我这叫有自知之明！”金博洋反驳道，“再说了，我才不恐婚，遇到喜欢的人也会一样正常谈恋爱嘛！”

而后他又故作轻松地道：“那还不是因为，我没遇到啊。”

03.

搬进大别墅那天下了雨，金博洋帮忙搬东西时不小心淋湿了一身。他住在二楼，整理完东西金博洋就一头扎进浴室里洗了个热水澡，擦着湿漉漉的头发出来后被正在客厅沙发上坐着的羽生结弦吓了一跳，同样被吓到的羽生结弦怔在原地，与他面面相觑。

“呃，我被淋湿了，所以……”金博洋扯了扯身上粉色T恤率先开口解释道，他觉得他自己这副样子怪尴尬的。

羽生结弦只是摇头笑笑，将脱掉的外套挂在衣架上，嘱咐道：“知道了，当心着凉。”

金博洋点点头，返回房间将头发吹干了再出来。从今天开始，他们就要在这里共同度过三个月的时光，这对金博洋来说一定是个新的挑战——他不知道对羽生结弦来说这意味着什么，毕竟他们从没亲密成现在这个样子。

对他们而言，曾经最亲密的事情也不过是在比赛完的晚上鼓起勇气向对方发出共同熬夜打游戏的邀请，除此之外他们的生活并没有别的更深入的交集。这也是金博洋担心自己跟羽生结弦相处不好的原因——没有人愿意在在乎的人面前狼狈出丑，哪怕对方也许并不在意。

没有人能够知道缩短距离的他们究竟会怎么相处。就连他们自己都不知道，这完全是个未知数。

或许会因为近距离生活上的小问题闹矛盾、冷战或者吵架，暴露出自己的缺点直线拉低对方一直以来高涨的好感度，甚至可能直接掀翻了这艘友谊的小船之类的……

虽然金博洋总是乐观看待问题，但是不代表他不以最坏的结局作心理准备，并且他也不再是以前天真无邪的小少年了，成年人想问题时总会顾及太多，容易负能量爆棚。

“今天节目组让我先去见见那三个孩子，后天他们可能就要住进来了。节目组打算让我们一起生活两个星期培养默契再继续实行接下来的任务。”第二天，羽生结弦将烤好的面包放在金博洋面前，坐在餐桌上顺便道，“嗯……我不太会做饭，只会做适合自己的营养餐，但节目组提议我尝试一下。如果不太能吃，我希望博洋能及时提出来。”

金博洋其实也不太会做饭，哪怕离开妈妈独自一人工作生活，也很少有时间去钻研厨艺。说实话他跟羽生结弦的口味有些许不太一样，但他觉得应该可以适应。实在不行就去蹭楼下隋文静韩聪的饭菜，有个贴心细心女儿奴的奶爸掌厨，质量还是有保障的。

然而相处了两天后金博洋总觉得他跟羽生结弦的生活有些格格不入，可这些都是没有办法提前预知的小细节——不为什么，只因为他们已经是30几岁的成年男人了，有许多东西与习惯早就变得与年轻时不一样，这无可奈何。

时间是强大到可怕的怪物。

人更是善变的动物。

这天开车去接三个小孩，金博洋坐在副驾驶座上系好安全带，当他看到羽生结弦松了松脖子上的领带时他忽然觉得他俩就像是要去参加自家小孩毕业典礼的两个傻爸爸，穿的这么正式，极富有仪式感。

从这时开始正式进入录制期间，节目组要求他们尽可能地忽视镜头表现出相处的自然，但两位也许是第一次录制这类综艺节目的缘故，在镜头面前稍微有些不自然，共同摆出一副严肃的表情沉默了十几分钟。

直到在第二个十字路口停下来时节目组表示不再放置摄影机，他们才松了一口气似的开始对话。

“羽生，你觉不觉得我们两个就像是参加孩子的毕业典礼？”金博洋实在忍不住吐槽。

“你的想法和我的一样。”羽生结弦扬起好看的笑容，“但我更希望我们是去他们比赛的颁奖典礼。”

“钢琴比赛吗？”

“不不，是世锦赛。有个孩子跳出了4A连4A站上了最高领奖台。”

“你教的？教一个我看看。”

“或许我应该期待由金教练练出来的五周跳天才……”

“按你这么规划，”金博洋笑出声，“我们简直无所不能。”

“有何不可呢？”羽生结弦兴奋地笑道，“我觉得我们就该无所不能，现在复出也不是不可能的事。”

“非要拉着我陪你一起疯吗？”金博洋摆手。

“非你不可。”

金博洋嘴角上扬了些，拿羽生结弦没办法，只能顺着应道。但很快他又收回嘴边那点笑意，转头出神地望着车窗外的雨过天晴。

他想了许多，最后还是不想了。

与他们一同录制节目的三个小朋友都很乖，六七岁的年纪，活泼可爱。金博洋还是一如既往地招小孩子喜欢，这让羽生结弦很是羡慕。

“我看上去很凶吗？”羽生结弦看了看在客厅一块玩游戏的三个小孩，凑到金博洋身边问。他们正准备一起包饺子，他手上都是面粉，脸上也沾了不少，认真捏饺子的金博洋听到问话转身看他，瞬间被羽生此刻看起来足够滑稽的形象逗笑。

“不凶啊。”金博洋忍住笑，用干净的手背擦了擦鼻子，“为什么这么问？”

“啊，不知道为什么总感觉孩子都不喜欢和我一起玩。”羽生结弦也用手背擦了擦脸颊，“我看小苗总是很喜欢和博洋在一起呢。”

金博洋只能笑笑，他也不知道为什么会这样，他知道这绝对不是羽生结弦自以为很凶的缘故，想了半天才琢磨出搭话：“可能是觉得你太厉害了，不太敢和你相处？”

羽生结弦哑然失笑，捏了只漂亮的饺子，“可是博洋与我相处的很好呢。”

他没说错，从小到大参加过这么多比赛，遇到过太多同场的选手、前辈和后辈，有志同道合的亲密友人也有一面之交的朋友，在他心上，金博洋是最最特别的那一个，谁也无法替代。

“那我也不是小朋友啊。”金博洋戳了戳他刚做好的小饺子，转身将其他饺子摆好，“还是说你心里头一直把我当小屁孩吗？”

“怎么会呢。”羽生结弦轻叹了口气，敛眸道，“我只是觉得，你好像一瞬间就长大了。”

而他一直只在原地。

羽生结弦后面那一句话金博洋没听到，他正巧听到敲门声离开厨房将采购完东西的隋韩夫妇接进来，在客厅玩闹的三个小孩跑进厨房开始帮羽生结弦的忙。不再是一个人的世界，到处是热闹与欢声笑语，那是不曾体会过的温馨惬意。

这奇妙的错觉。羽生结弦想。

就好像他已经跟金博洋共度一生了。

实在是奢侈的幻想。

吃完晚饭后三个小孩接到了节目组独立的任务，羽生结弦跟金博洋便一起到别墅天台上吹吹晚风。离开了每时每刻都在身边的各种摄像机，他们可算可以自由洒脱地放纵一会。

今天的月亮太漂亮了。墨黑中一点银白朦胧，在飘渺的云雾中穿行，慷慨地赐予人间它的光芒，诺大的天台之上，站在这里仿若沐浴在整片温柔的月光之下。

天台中间有个方形小舞台，他们就坐在最上面的台阶上，金博洋拿出两罐冰可乐，开了一罐递给羽生结弦，抬头赏月。

而低头是繁华都市，人间烟火。

“我们从来没有一起看过这么好看的夜景吧。”金博洋双手撑在身后，借着稍微偏移的角度，看着坐在他身边的羽生结弦，感叹道。

也许一生就只有这么一次，那也知足了，他不贪心的。

“是啊。”羽生结弦也一同抬头看着月亮，“平时也好，比赛也罢，我们都没有办法能够停下来好好相聚。能得到这个机会真的很幸运。”

“如果这个节目能够带来更大的影响，让更多的人参与滑冰这件事上，那就更好了。”他继续道，语气变得更轻，“已经退役了的我如果还能够影响更多的人，真的很棒了吧。”

金博洋凝视着羽生结弦的侧脸，心情仿佛也跟着羽生结弦这般忽如其来地低沉下去，而他却说：“你是他那三个孩子的偶像啊，是你带他们接触到滑冰这一件让他们感到幸福的事情的，你已经影响了很多人。”

比如，你也是我坚持下去的动力之一。这是金博洋从来不曾说出口的话，没有任何人知晓。

羽生结弦听到金博洋的话，深呼了口气，“是吗？”

“当然。”金博洋干脆直接躺了下来，脑袋枕着双臂，想起什么似的又道，“一个时代有一个时代的引领者。”

“不管是以前，现在还是未来。”

云雾尽过，浮现出几颗璀璨之星，落入他的眼眸。而他心里的那个月亮就在他的身旁，他感觉这就是永恒。

羽生结弦久久没有回话，晚风依旧吹拂。不知过了多久金博洋才听到他说：“我更高兴能够因为滑冰而遇到博洋。”

你是热烈无暇的赤诚。

羽生结弦滑冰的生涯，遇到过太多的事太多的人，也有太多的时刻想过放弃而又咬牙坚持，曾经坚持的理由一遍遍更新，面对逐渐物是人非的赛场，他有过迷茫有过犹豫，接着一场又一场的比赛，疲惫与挣扎加重，除了想要完成的目标和永远不变的胜负欲，还有什么可供坚持呢……直到他拐过转角看到在尽头处站着的金博洋，直到他见到了博洋——能够在赛场上看到熟悉的人是多么幸运的事。

——能够在赛场上遇到你是多么幸运的事。

他们彼此不言，却同时想到。

可是那然后呢？

告别了赛场，过上了新的人生，即使还有联系，也只能这般了吧……

金博洋悄悄地抬起手，比划着他跟羽生结弦此时此刻的距离，分明近在咫尺，而他深知，他们仍然远隔天涯。

他苦笑着又躺回在月光下，心里感叹。

很久以前，他真的曾经喜欢过羽生结弦。

多年以后，他也不知这喜欢究竟是为何了。

04.

转眼间录制节目的进程快到了尾声，拍摄很顺利，今天是在冰上上的最后一节课。然而金博洋却险些迟到了。

“平时不是都跟羽生一起过来的吗？今天怎么一个人过来了？”隋文静一把抓住匆匆赶到的金博洋问，见金博洋在张望空荡荡的冰场，解释道，“忘了吗？今天节目组让羽生跟他们出外景录制了，我们还在这等呢。”

“噢，对。”金博洋恍然点头，“差点忘了哈。”

“怎么回事？今天怎么不在状态似的。”隋文静见金博洋的神态不太对劲，“昨天没睡好吗？”

“没事。”金博洋笑着说，小心地躲开一旁的摄影机，“真的，没啥事，今天起晚了而已。”

只不过是做了好几场梦，梦里都是羽生结弦而已，想着刻意晚一些到场，不必真正地面对本人。他明明已经放下很久了，却还是会忽然梦见羽生。也许是这漫长又短暂的三个月，补上了他年少情愫无人知的遗憾。

他只是梦到了他们以前在赛场上见面的场景，梦见了每一个拥抱和每一次对视；梦见了那场婚礼上羽生再次向他走来而他们成为了主角；梦见了他们一同过着安稳的生活；梦见了他们白发苍苍互相扶持的未来。它们只是一个接着一个的瞬时画面，如同默剧播放着，而他时而参与其中，时而又成为静静观看电影的人。

可他这么清醒，知道这还是白日美梦罢了。

现实却是今日过后，他们又要分别了。

“后天应该就能结束拍摄回去了。”隋文静一句话将金博洋从混乱的思绪中拉回现实，“你要跟我们一起回去吗？还是有别的打算？”

“回去啊，我能去哪。”金博洋说。

“不是说想要放长假去旅行吗？”

“嗐，不去了，下次再说吧。”金博洋摆摆手，“一个人待着也挺好的。”

“那可惜了，羽生昨天还跟我说他也准备要去旅行，我听说你也有这个打算，建议他邀请你一块去。”隋文静见金博洋依旧没有反应，做了个惋惜的表情，“真的不去啊？”

金博洋摸了摸鼻子，像是想了一会，最后还是抬起头回道：“算了。”

“如果天天老师也在这里就好了。”

作为节目的王牌，羽生结弦的录制比例要占很大一部分，这会结束拍摄坐在返程的车上，听到身边的小朋友说了这么一句，顿时睁开一只眼去看他们在讨论什么。

小朋友们在讨论谁更受小金教练跟羽生教练的喜欢，搬出谁得到过更多的夸奖、谁跟教练待的时间长等结论，童言无忌，也是天真可爱。羽生结弦听了一半止不住地笑起来。

用三个月足够形成一段相对稳固的关系，羽生结弦甚至已经觉得自己有资格从实习奶爸中毕业了。

“如果羽生有了孩子的话应该不用担心了吧，会是非常称职的爸爸啊。”这次的外景拍摄节目组特地邀请了田中刑事作为特约嘉宾一起录制，此刻结束拍摄正打算跟着节目组一同回到场馆，“啊啊，本来可以见到宇野的，可是宇野那家伙据说都要开始筹备婚礼了。”

听到田中的调侃，羽生结弦只是笑着没有回复。换作十年前，他会觉得这一切离他相去甚远，而时至今日，都不再像以前那样了。

“话说羽生前辈就没有想过自己未来的伴侣，吗？”田中刑事忽然问道，“虽然我已经退出了圈子，但是总是听到大家这么问呢。”

“这个吗……”

这一瞬间，羽生结弦的脑海中浮现出一个人的身影，浮现出与那个人在一起的每时每刻，浮现出那天在厨房里和那个人一同包饺子的温馨场景，曾几何时，他幻想过太多的未来。但很快这一切就被他轻轻抹去。他停顿一阵，看了看摄影机，弯起眉眼道，“果然还是新恒结衣吧。”

田中刑事发出夸张的声音，遗憾自己没能从广大群众套出羽生结弦的“秘密”，笑着说：“这回答真狡猾！”

回到场馆开始录制最后一节冰上课程。羽生结弦一进冰场就看到早就在冰上晃荡的金博洋，他滑了过去想跟对方汇合，没想到金博洋也恰好看见了他立即滑过来，结果差点平地摔了一跤。

“怎么回事嘛……”

感受到羽生结弦稳稳地抓着自己的手，金博洋借力站稳顺道无意将人往自己身侧拉了拉，他哭笑不得地看着面前一脸无奈的羽生结弦，却没意识到他们的手正紧紧相握着。

这么一刻，他们只是单纯地将自己交到对方手上，默契信任，无关任何。

而后孩子们接连地滑过来占据了中间的位置，他们被迫地同时放开彼此的手，视线也慌乱的不知望向何处。

究竟从什么时候开始的呢？他们明明也有着可以亲密到从身后拥抱嬉闹的关系，也有着互相给予拥抱鼓励的默契，究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？

或许是时间吧，或许是不再年少吧，或许是太多的错过、遗憾与别离吧。

岁月忽已晚。

按部就班循规蹈矩地一同上完最后一节课后，这场节目终于落幕。所有人就地休息，金博洋滑到挡板前逗着被韩聪抱着的小苗，注意到小姑娘一直盯着他身后，他才反应过来羽生结弦正向他滑来。

羽生结弦由衷地夸赞道：“小苗真可爱。”

隋文静哼哼道：“我的女儿当然最可爱。”

韩聪则因为节目录制结束之后，看着面前的好友与自家亲友，发自内心地感叹：“可能下一次见面的时候，你们也都结婚生子了。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯地没有回答。金博洋瞥了一眼他，听罢微微扬起一抹略带苦涩的笑容。

“天天老师，羽生老师，一起来拍照吧！”

还没等金博洋有多伤感，一只小手牵住了他，紧接着他看着羽生结弦也一同被拉了过去，两位教练的脸上同时闪过错愕，而后又同时对视一笑。

拍照中调整彼此的位置，金博洋稍微走偏了一点点，羽生结弦站在他左边，向他伸出手下意识地说了一句：“天天，到这来。”

天天。金博洋更恍惚了，他已经很久很久没有听到羽生喊这句称呼了。原来羽生还记得吗？又或许他有错过其他的呼唤他的时刻吗？

可他无法追溯过去，无法从逝去的时光中找寻藏在其中的不为人知。

怕是永远不会知道这个问题的答案了。

05.

几张合照完成，他们在这里留下了难忘的回忆。看着三个小朋友依依不舍地拥抱、说着悄悄话，金博洋默默地退出一步不打扰他们。羽生结弦顺势与他并肩而行，将不知哪里拿来的一大束勿忘我，递给他。

金博洋迟疑地没有收下，“哪来的啊？”

“今日录制结束，特地准备的。”羽生结弦说，“想……感谢三个月以来，博洋对我的照顾。”

“你也照顾了我不少，该说谢谢的是我才对……”金博洋不得不收下，“这是勿忘我吗？”

“是啊。”羽生结弦微笑，随后带点玩笑性质而又轻轻说：“希望博洋不要忘记我。”

不要忘记我。

无论将来我们会在什么地方，请不要忘记我。

金博洋捧着花束的手一颤，他分不清羽生结弦到底是以什么心情说的这句话，只是不着痕迹地开着玩笑掩饰过去，“我怎么会忘了你啊，你可是我的偶像，我从小就喜欢你的。”

“你是我最好的朋友。”他说，“朋友是一辈子都不会忘的。”

他们似乎还想说些什么，却被簇拥着大束鲜花的工作人员团团包围起来，金博洋略带紧张地保护他收到的第一束花，应和着他们的感谢与祝福，那一束漂亮的勿忘我逐渐地被更鲜艳的花朵所覆盖，他也逐渐看不到羽生结弦此时此刻的神情。

因此也错过了羽生结弦礼貌客气的微笑之中，眼里深深的失落。

有很多时刻，想要述说的冲动在支配着金博洋，但很快的，冲动就会被内心的一种无力感所淹没，到头来他仍然什么没有做也没有说。

因为他深知，他已经没有当初那种欢喜了。

金博洋能做的就是在杀青宴的晚上，捧着两杯可乐找到羽生结弦，尽他所能地随心所欲与对方相处最后一个相聚夜晚。但他终究没有足够勇气平静地向羽生结弦说出压在心里的那些话，也没有说等到羽生结弦向他发出的一同旅行的邀请。

大概是他们都清楚了，有些话有些事也不必真的分辨清楚。他们远远达不到那一步，也将永远到达不了，遗憾总是常态的，没有人教会他们怎么去获取爱情，也没有人告诉他们如何彻底地放下，只有时间和现实真正让他们无师自通，做到了将喜欢变浅淡，将冲动变释然。

到最后这一段的结局，也只换来了他们在第二个相望的夜晚，在透亮的月光下以茶代酒，相碰一杯说出：“祝万事胜意，前途似锦。”

祝你，万事胜意，前途似锦。

这是他们对彼此最大的愿望与祝福了。

启程回国的那一天，金博洋照旧戴着耳机在人群里坐着，仿若又回到了最初的起点，一切变过了，一切又好像没有变过。

他们比羽生结弦先一步离开，昨天晚上羽生结弦还说想要到机场送他们，金博洋应允了，但是对方并没有来——节目之后一个又一个的采访和身为教练的职务仍在抓紧时间地将他拖住，金博洋三人很是理解并且抱以同情。

“没关系吧，反正我们还可能见面的。”韩聪安慰隋文静道，“总有机会的。”

而金博洋知道，就算再有下一次见面下下次见面，他们也不会更加亲密了。

［看来我要迟到了。］正想着出神的金博洋收到了羽生结弦发来的信息，稍微一愣，他想也许是羽生结弦正在赶过来的路上。

金博洋开始动着指尖回复，他本来想回复一句“我等你”，又改成了“我们在等你”，可他后知后觉地抬眼去看时间，才发现离登机还剩下五分钟。

不能再见一面了。

金博洋长叹一声，将脸颊埋进双掌之中。后来他回复：［不如，下次再见吧。］

“羽生先生，怎么了？看起来很着急的样子。”工作人员推开门，发现羽生结弦刚结束采访立刻拿出手机，像是在看到什么信息以后苦笑一声。

还是来不及了。

他没再听到其他的人的呼唤，只一心想着眼前的信息。下次再见吧。这几个字像烙印一般带着刺痛落在他的心上。

他知道，其实没有下一次了。

“金先生他们的航班也启程了吧。”工作人员放下手机对另一个人说，“啊终于结束了，但是很圆满呢！”

羽生结弦缓缓地放下手机，望向湛蓝的天空。洁白的云层在他面前慢慢飘动，他在想是否可以看到飞行的痕迹。

也许是圆满的。他想。

他做过与那个人在一起的美梦，也梦见跟他一同住在同一屋檐下，他实现过了，他觉得已经足够了。他曾漂泊不定，也在那一个夜晚，得到过一抹慷慨停留的月光。

可总有一天，他们分离的时间会超越他们相知相惜的时间，后来就会明白，没能跟自己曾经喜欢的人在一起，是人生常态。

遗憾，或许是因为你没有等我。  
或许是因为我总是迟来。

这个没有结局的故事就要到此为止了。

再见了，我曾经深深喜欢过的你。

思君令人老，岁月忽已晚。  
此情无可待，敬以朝与暮。

——END——


End file.
